1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed anchor system, and more particularly, to an intravenous feed anchor system (IVFAS) for preventing certain environmental forces from interrupting intravenous (IV) treatment due to unintentional removal or breaking of a patient's IV inserted needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, nutrients or medications are administered using intravenous (IV) lines and systems. Frequently, IV treatment is interrupted by unintentional movement, blockage or removal of the IV supply line from the patient due to "pulling forces" exerted on the IV supply line. This occurs particularly with active children and patients in considerable distress. The "pulling forces" can be a result of the IV line being snagged or pulled by environmental animate or inanimate objects.
Health care providers normally secure the position of an IV line using adhesive tape to fix it against a patient's skin. The inserted needle is also reinforced against movement using tape. However, taping has limited effectiveness and undesirable features, such as irritating skin, causing pain when removed, etc. As noted above, patients can move in a manner that inadvertently pulls on the tubing or catches the tubing on an object. In addition, some patients, such as small children or those with mental illness, will knowingly or unknowingly tug on an IV line. In non-critical situations, this is an inconvenience and results in patient discomfort. In critical situations, interruption of the IV supply can result in health risks, discomfort, pain, or even death. Further, the IV must be reinserted when the IV is pulled from a patient's body. This increases the number of skin punctures and increases the risk of infection and contingencies. It is also costly with respect to additional staff demands and treatment.
Numerous IV support and anchoring devices have been proposed to overcome the above-mentioned problem. An example of such a device includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,933 which discloses an arrangement of an IV feeding tube affixed to a strap wrapped loosely around a patient's limb at a location intermediate to the ends of the tube so that a loop is formed. Thus, any tension applied between a fluid reservoir and an intermediate point on the IV tube is transmitted to the strap and then to a patient's limb (an arm) and not to the IV line. A protective sleeve covers the limb and the IV device to prevent patient access to the IV device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,282 and 5,578,013 disclose an anchoring system that includes a flexible, adhesive base pad that supports an IV tube clip and a retainer. The retainer slides relative to the base pad to precisely position the retainer relative to the IV line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,608 discloses a protective stabilizing sleeve for an IV needle. The sleeve is secured around a patient's arm or hand. The sleeve protects the site where the needle is inserted and stabilizes the connecting tube.
However, the prior art devices fall short of desired ease of application and performance and are not always effective in preventing inadvertent IV line removal. Further, the prior art devices are relatively expensive, difficult to manufacture and difficult to use.